Full Snow Moon
by PainInTheAsguardian
Summary: Jack and Koz receive an unexpected Valentine's Day gift. Goldenfrost, part 3 of Hot Dad, Cold Mess.


Valentine's Day wasn't really high up on Jack's list of favorite holidays. True, he'd thought the idea romantic when he'd been a bit younger and more naive, but several failed relationships later it was nothing more than another excuse to get laid. He couldn't remember any of his previous flings even bothering with chocolate. As the week began and he shuffled into the garage at St. North's Workshop, he wondered if maybe this time would be different. Now that he had Koz. Koz, who was unlike anyone else he'd ever met. Still, he didn't bother to get his hopes up. It was just a stupid holiday anyway.

At the very least, he'd get a dumb card and a giant box of chocolates for his grumpy boyfriend. Koz had loudly expressed his lack of interest in Valentine's Day, and Jack knew that the fact he was bothering to complain about it at all meant that he must have some sort of affinity towards it. Jack was starting to learn that the gruff older man was actually quite a romantic at heart. It was kind of adorable. He also knew the dork wouldn't pass up an excuse to stuff his face with sweets.

_Are we gonna at least have a nonromantic dinner Friday? _he texted in between working on the bikes.

_Seraph said she'd cook for us. You might want to pick up a fire extinguisher on your way home._

A little smile tugged at the edge of Jack's lips. Home. It was no longer just "the house", a place that he visited once in a while that wasn't actually his. It was Home. A place that he actually belonged. The commission he'd been working on ended up taking longer than he'd expected, and Jack stayed a bit later to finish up some last minute detailing. He heard Nikolai trundle in and leave something on top of the toolbox, but he was too caught up painting to pay it much heed. By the time he'd finished enough to be satisfied that the bike would be completed in time, the garage was quiet. Jack stretched, grabbed his hoodie, and went to investigate whatever it was Nikolai had left for him.

On the tool bin was an overly sparkly heart-shaped box of chocolates, the kind where half the red glitter fell off as soon as it was picked up. Jack rolled his eyes. This was probably Koz's doing. He was going to rub that glitter all over his best dress shirt when he got home. Jack opened up the box, but instead of chocolates there was a reservation for someplace called Lakeside Lodge, for Valentine's weekend, and a note from Nikolai saying that he was giving Jack Friday off. Wow, had Koz really planned a weekend for them? Jack couldn't remember ever taking a real vacation, and he couldn't imagine that Koz had either. He grinned.

He arrived home to find Koz holding a similar box, his expression somewhere between confusion and horror. Jack wasn't sure if this was in response to the reservation, or the glitter. Jack held up his own. "Wait, this wasn't from you?"

"Does this," Koz waved the box, shedding even more red sparkles, "Look like something I would _willingly_ buy?" Behind him, Seraphina giggled. Two pairs of eyes, sapphire and gold, turned toward her.

"Seraph?" Jack was amazed. "Wait, did you get us these reservations?" Did she even have money? He knew she'd gotten a weekend job a few months ago.

"Not just me. Nikolai and Aster were in on it too." She smiled sweetly.

"You're not telling me that you are in...in...cahoots with those weirdos?" Koz stared, and Jack unsuccessfully tried to hide a snort. He'd never actually heard anyone use cahoots in an actual sentence.

"You need a break. You both do. And, it's Valentine's. And you can't pretend you two aren't an item anymore." She crossed her arms. "We got the reservations, they're paid for, it's all settled. You two are gonna have a nice Valentine's in the country. Jack's been working overtime at the shop and you haven't taken time off for yourself since I can't even remember." She fixed her father with a green-eyed glare, then flounced off to her room and shut the door. Koz stared after her in disbelief.

"Well, looks like you and I are going on a vacation." Jack grinned, sidling up to him and wiping more red glitter on his shirt. "Do you even know what a vacation is?"

"I..it..What just happened?"

"Us. Vacation. Valentine's Day." Jack picked up the brochure that had come with the reservation. Look, it's in the mountains. They're cabins. They have hot tubs." Jack couldn't remember ever having left the city. Now he had a whole weekend to spend, and he'd have Koz all to himself. He could hardly believe it. "Come on Koz, it's gonna be fun!"

"I...I would have to take Friday off work..."

"Oh my god Koz, you can take a day off. You have vacation days, I know you do."

"But..." Koz just stared back and forth between Jack and the reservation with a glazed look. Yeah, Jack decided, this guy needed a break. Badly. Before he turned into a robot or something.

"You heard your daughter. It's settled. We're going."

The rest of the week seemed to crawl by. Jack found himself staring at the shop clock every chance he got. Koz had finally accepted the burden of having to take a day off, and now that that matter was settled, his mood seemed to be steadily improving as the week progressed. If Jack didn't know any better, he'd almost say Koz was excited. Thursday night they'd packed a small suitcase, and it took Jack forever to convince Koz that he only needed casual clothes. "This is a freakin' vacation! In the mountains. In the snow. Not a business trip." Jack rolled his eyes, shut the suitcase, and sat on it before Koz could add anything else.

The next morning, he awoke to find Koz already up and fixing breakfast. Red velvet pancakes. Wow, he really was in a good mood. He only made those on special occasions. He'd also left a checklist of chores taped to the fridge for Seraph, who took one look at it and groaned. "It's a weekend. I can take care of things, I'm not five anymore you know."

"Sometimes, I'm not so certain."

"Oh, just get going already." She shoved a bite of pancake in her mouth and glared.

After breakfast, Jack had expected Koz to toss the suitcase in the car and get going, but instead he tucked it into the Nightmare's saddlebag, and offered Jack a helmet. "Get your riding jacket." Jack took it, incredulous. Koz rode the bike every so often on the weekends since Jack had repaired it, and even taken Jack on a few excursions, but... "We're taking her?"

"Why not?" Koz donned his own helmet. "The weather's fine, it's really not that far out of town, and our stuff fits." He grinned, the mischievous kind that he didn't normally show. "Isn't the point of this to have a little fun?" He seated himself, and stared pointedly at Jack.

"Hey, I ain't complaining." Jack put on his helmet and joined his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Koz's lean torso. The engine roared to life, and they were off. Once they reached the outskirts of the city, the scenery changed swiftly. Buildings and fences gave way to trees and snowy fields. They'd had a few storms recently, but now the skies were clear though the ground was still covered in frozen white. The miles flew by. The city was far behind, and now they were surrounded by tall pines and rocky outcrops. It was beautiful, and Jack found it hard to believe that this was really just a few hours away from their home.

The little mountain resort town appeared ahead of them, little shops and restaurants housed in rustic wood buildings. It was cool out, but not freezing. Everything smelled like smoke and pine. Jack inhaled deeply. He loved it. Though he'd spent his entire life in the city, it never felt quite right to him. As much as he loved the rhythm of the city, sometimes it just seemed too much. This though, he could get used to this. They coasted around the little town for a bit before heading past it to the Lodge. It was really a collection of cabins by the shores of the lake. They checked in and wandered the trail to their cabin. Jack ran pale fingers over the heavy logs that made up the building's walls. Everything was so different here, away from the cars and the lights and the cement.

"You like it here?" Koz slipped his arms around Jack's shoulders, nuzzling his hair affectionately. "I would think the quiet would drive you crazy. It's a far cry from that club."

Jack leaned against him. "Hey, I like a little peace and quiet too sometimes, you know." He rested his head against Koz's warm chest. "And I've got you all to myself. How could I complain?" They wandered out onto the cabin's back porch, where the hot tub was. "Ok now this I can definitely get used to. Kooooz why don't we get a hot tub?"

"If you can consistently keep the pool that we do have from turning green every few weeks, then we can talk about it."

"Okay, okay. Fair enough."

The two of them wandered down the trail to the lakeside. The shore was icy, though the lake itself hadn't frozen over. The trail followed the shoreline for a way before turning back toward the town center. They followed it until they reached the bustling little shops and restaurants. "Seraph would love it here," Koz said, gazing up at the tall pines. "Perhaps in summer we can all come back."

"You mean, another vacation?" Jack gasped in mock amazement.

"Oh, shut it."

Jack glanced at a little signboard in the main square. "Hey, they do have a Bike Fest in a few months. I should tell Nikolai." They passed several little shops, though most were just full of cheesy tourist junk. Jack would have to get Nikolai one of the gaudy Santa figures in the holiday shop before they left. And something from the gardening shop for Aster. Koz stared wistfully at some telescopes in the window of a sporting goods store.

"You really like astronomy, don't you?" Jack asked, running his hand along Koz's arm. Beneath the winter coat, his skin was covered with detailed tattoos, the galaxies and planets on his left arm, constellations and celestial imagery on his right. He had several old star charts framed in his home study.

"I've always found it fascinating, yes. Studied it for several years, in college and the military." Koz sighed. "I do believe I still have a telescope in the attic somewhere. Perhaps I'll see if I can find it when we return. Though it's nowhere near the quality of these new ones." He gestured at the models in the window. "It's just amazing to think that you can look through a tube of metal and glass, and see the moons of Jupiter or the rings of Saturn. You can see nebulae and galaxies, things that are so unimaginably far away."  
"I've never looked though one," Jack admitted.

"Well, we shall have to change that someday." Koz said. "Have you even seen the sky beyond the city?"

Jack shook his head. They continued on, deciding on a restaurant for dinner as evening fell. It was a rather formal place for Jack's taste, all dark wood and candlelight, but it was Valentine's Day, and he would humor Koz. He had to admit though,as they sat at a quiet table overlooking the lake, that this was enjoyable. The food was amazing, though he wasn't sure why Koz liked champagne so much. It was too froo-froo for Jack's taste, though as they clinked their glasses he couldn't help but admire how handsome Koz looked in the flickering light of the candle. Jack could swear that he looked a little younger, a little less tired than when they'd first met.

He really had changed, though. He rode the Nightmare more often. He wore T-shirts that showed off his amazing sleeves, where before he'd covered them at every chance. Even when he had work to take care of at home, lately he'd stay on the living room couch with Jack and Seraph rather than retreat to the depths of his study. He'd let Jack and Seraph order pizzas with everything, and bake cookies at eleven at night.

Jack smiled. They'd both started to change. Jack had turned down more all-night party invitations than he'd ever imagined. He hadn't been plastered in a month. And he didn't care. It felt good. He'd swiftly realized that laying on the couch wrapped in Koz's arms was more enjoyable than blinding lights and deafening music. He thought he'd miss it, but he didn't. Not really.

After dinner, they made their way back down the lake path. Jack had expected it to be too dark to see, but the winter world around them was lit pale blue by the full moon above. "It's so bright," he said in awe. The snow reflected the moonlight, and everything seemed ethereal.

"It's called a Full Snow Moon," Koz said beside him. He stopped walking, staring out at the open sky over the lake. Jack followed his gaze, breath puffing in the cold air. "Tonight, I'd say that is quite appropriate."

"Seriously," Jack breathed. His eyes traveled up at the pinpoints of light above, more that he could ever see from the city streets. He recognized several constellations now. Orion, Eridanus, Taurus,Gemini. He'd seen them enough times, imprinted on the celestial star chart covering Koz's right arm. He knew those constellations well, traced his fingers over their shapes night after night. Koz smiled when Jack pointed them all out.

"Once I get that telescope down, I can show you more...If you want... You can see the craters of the moon, and the nebulae of Orion." Koz's honey eyes traveled the skies. "I used to show them to Seraph. When she was very small, she wanted to grow up and sail the stars." He smiled fondly. The cold was finally starting to get to Jack, and he shivered. Koz noticed, and pulled him close as they wound their way back to the cabin. "Let's get that hot tub going."

Jack decided that sitting in a bubbly, heated tub with his super-hot boyfriend, surrounded by a moonlit winter world was one of the greatest experiences ever. The steam rose in little curls, disappearing up into the frozen sky. He snuggled against Koz, wrapping his arms around his bared chest. "You know, I never used to think this kind of Valentine's Day existed," he murmured. "I thought it was just another excuse to buy chocolates and have sex."

"Well, there is that. But...It is what you make it," Koz said, resting his head against Jack's, tattooed arms encircling him. "I don't know what possessed those three to do something so ridiculous, but...I am glad they did. I can't remember the last time I've done something like this."

After a good long soak, they braved the frigid air to dash back into the cabin. Jack bundled the towel around him. "This has been the greatest Valentine's Day yet," he grinned at Koz.

"It isn't over yet," Koz purred, scooping him up and depositing him on the bed. "I hate to be cliché, but," He gave Jack a feral grin, the kind that gave him goosebumps. And Jack loved it.

He wound his fingers in Koz's dark, streaked hair as the taller man slipped his swim trunks off, kissing Jack's pierced lips hungrily, painted arms holding him close.

He loved it when Koz was like this, passionate and possessive. Koz had told him once that there was a difference between 'having sex' and 'making love', and Jack had scoffed. He was no virgin kid, he'd had several lovers before. And they'd all been the same. Until now. Until Koz had shown him that those little flings were nothing. That he really didn't know anything about what real love was.

He arched, his fingers tightening on Koz's wiry hair as slicked fingers stretched him wide. Koz was different. Despite that wolfish expression and those blazing eyes when he was aroused, Koz was always in control of himself. Always aware of Jack's feelings and needs. He always put Jack before himself, even if he pretended to grumble about it.

A pleased moan escaped Jack's lips as a warm tongue ran down his chest and stomach, tracing the edges of the snowflake tattooed around his navel, little kisses planted at each of its points. Koz treated him in a way no one else did. Treated him like he was actually important. Like he meant something. "Koz," Jack breathed. His lover mapped his body with lips and tongue, teeth and nails, navigating it as if it were one of his beloved star charts. He knew every point that Jack loved, and those he didn't. And, he cared about them.

Now Jack understood what Koz meant about 'making love.' As their bodies entwined, Jack's grip on his lover tightened. Each thrust of Koz's powerful body sent a thrill of pleasure though Jack's slender frame. He clung to the older man with all four limbs, burying his face in the warmth of Koz's neck. Even now, when they were overcome with desire like this, Koz still saw him as a person.

Jack raised his head, meeting Koz's gaze through eyes half-lidded in pleasure. He could see it in that golden gaze that stared into his own, taking in his expression, his feelings. If Koz sensed Jack was unhappy, he would stop. If Jack needed more, he would give it. They didn't even need words. Koz was the only one who saw Jack as more than just a pretty collection of holes to fuck. Jack realized that now, that's all he ever was to those others. "Koz," he gasped.

"Jack. My Jack." Koz panted into his pale skin.

They came together, bodies arching in ecstasy, crying each other's name. No one made Jack feel the way Koz did. Koz was his world. Koz was _his_. They lay together, panting and pleased, illuminated only by the otherworldly light of the full Snow Moon. Once again, Jack found himself tracing the patterns of the constellations that wound around Koz's muscled arm, seeing those same stars mirrored in the sky outside the cabin window. Koz purred and nuzzled his neck. "Now you can say it's been the greatest Valentine's Day."

"It's been the greatest Valentine's Day." Jack kissed him, snuggling back against his side as Koz drew the blankets around them. He felt warm, and safe, and wanted. Jack's eyes began to close, and he gave a sleepy hum. He didn't have to worry about waking up alone and abandoned anymore. Koz would still be here, curled around him. Jack smiled to himself. He still had this marvelous man to himself for another day and a half, too. This was going to be the best weekend ever, Valentine's or not.

"Shit," he heard Koz growl.

"What?"

"We didn't get any Valentine's chocolates."

"...After all that we did today you're complaining about that?"

"I happen to like chocolates a great deal. The least they could have done was put a few in that stupid box of sparkles."

Jack planted a cool kiss against his heated skin, smirking. "We'll get you some in town tomorrow. Cliché old fart."


End file.
